deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bern
Bern was the leader of Chieftan Anoltis' Gifter soldiers. History ''The Golden Door'' When two prisoners were freed from Anoltis' fortress by rebels, Bern was sent to Fleet with a group of Gifters to find replacements for the second Gifting at Midsummer Eve. In the courtyard garden the Gifters was met by a man of Fleet named Nanion, who defiantly asked the Gifters why they had come to the town again. Bern explained to him that the prisoners had been freed from the Fortress. He reminded Nanion that the blood of seven is required for the Gifting, and that the prisoners must be replaced. Nanion taunted the Gifters, saying that they could take the prisoners' place. Nanion then said that there was nothing they would not do for their master. Bern answered that the Gifters serve Chieftain Anoltis in another way, to which Nanion answered that they buy their lives with the lives of others. Nanion claimed that Bern trusts Anoltis too far, which angered Bern who ordered him to be silent. Nanion claimed that there are nobody left in Fleet who would suit Anoltis' evil purpose. Bern showed a note to Nanion. It was a message meant from a girl named Faene meant for her lover Dirk. One of the rebels who had helped in trying to free the prisoners in the fortress had stayed to fight while the others escaped. The rebel, a savage wielding a giant hook had his coat torn off in the struggle before he managed to escape, and the note had been found in its pocket. Nanion claimed that it must be years old, when the paper was clearly crisp and white. Bern then asked how a girl who had been dead for half a year would be able to write to her lover so recently. In the middle of the courtyard garden stood a bell tree and beneath it lied a gravestone which had words carved into it: "Here lies Ethena & Juste D'Or. Chiefs of Fleet. Cruelly slain on this spot while defending their people. And their beloved Faene who died of fever in her eighteenth year." The part about Faene was newer than the rest of the text and Bern deduced that it is is a false grave. He ordered two of his Gifters to open the grave and they fired red beams from their scorches at the gravestone, and pushed it away, to reveal Faene and the girl Sonia hiding inside the false grave. The two Gifters fired yellow beams at the females, paralyzing them. Nanion furiously lunged foward, but Bern was quick enough to draw his scorch club and paralyze Nanion. One of the Gifters told Bern that he should have used the blue killing beam on Nanion, but Bern said that there would be time for it after Midsummer Eve, threatening to first burn Fleet to the ground, turn its people to beggars and steal their horses horses for Chieftain Anoltis. Bern was very thrilled when he saw that Sonia sported red hair, because red hair was rarely seen and was considered a sign of special power since the Fellan have red hair. Bern and his Gifters then left Fleet with their prisoners and headed to Oltan. Physical appearance Bern is described as having brown close-cropped hair and a shrewd, narrow face. He is described as often wearing a Gifter's uniform which consists of a black helmet that coneal all but one's eyes and mouth, black boots, black leggings, and a scarlet tunic embroidered with Chieftain Anoltis' crest—a large "O" formed by a sea serpent swallowing its own tail—in gold. He also wears a belt that holds his scorch club. Personality Bern was a very arrogant and proud person. He took joy in displaying the power he had been given by his master, Chieftain Anoltis. Despite this he was very fearful of his master. Abilities Relationships Relatives Appearances ''The Three Doors'' *"The Golden Door" Trivia References See also *Anoltis *Gifting Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:People of Dorne Category:Oltan citizens Category:The Three Doors Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased